deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Slenderman vs. Jason Voorhees
SM vs JV.jpg|Simbiothehero Slenderman vs Jason Voorhees.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Slendy vs Jason.png|Shakaboy What-if Death Battle Jason Voorhees vs. Slenderman.jpg|Venage237 Don't look out your window... Description Creepypasta vs. Friday the 13th! When two of the most famous characters from the genre of horror square off, which tall, mute, forest dwelling character will end the other's murder streak? Can Slenderman wrap his tentacles around a win or will it just be another Friday for Jason? Introduction Wiz: The fear of the dark is one of the most common horrors known to man. Whether it's the never-ending darkness, the fact that you are blind and defenseless, or that you feel you are not alone in your room, there's an unnerving feeling that accompanies us. Boomstick: And these two pretty much embody that feeling. Luckily for us, they stay outside in the forest. Well, sometimes. Wiz: Slenderman, the No-Faced Eldritch Horror and King of Creepypastas. Boomstick: And ''Jason Voorhees, the Hockey-Mask Wearing Crystal Lake Killer and King of Horror Movies. ''He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Slenderman Wiz: Deep, deep, deep in the forest is a deadly monster that stalks, kidnaps, and kills people mainly children. This monster is known as...Slenderman. Boomstick: This...thing has been around the 16th century making him over a little over five hundred years old. He was first spotted in Germany in, as previously stated, the 16th century. He killed lots of little German children over there. That's right, kids. Slenderman killed little Nazis. Wiz: Boomstick! Do you know how racist that is? Boomstick: What? I love Germans! My mom's side is German! I use that joke all the time! Wiz: You say a giant creature kills children as a joke? Boomstick: Yeah! They love that. Wiz: ...Anyway, Slenderman moved all the way to America, which is over 4,882 miles, where he now resides in Slender Woods. Boomstick: A.K.A. "Home of the No-faced, Fifteen-foot Tall Man in a Suit with No Face Who Tries to Lure You in to the Woods for Only God Knows what Reason" A.K.A. a place to stay far away from! Wiz: You done? Boomstick: Yeah, I think so. Wiz: If you want to go in there for a dare, if you're suicidal, or if you're just plain braindead, you have to find eight notes. Boomstick: Awesome! Then I can leave? Wiz: Well, not exactly. You kind of just spend your last few moments in fear until Slenderman finds and kills you. Boomstick: So you can't even leave? Man, that sucks. At least the night guard from Five Nights at Freddy's gets to leave and never come back. Wait a second... Wiz: No. DON'T YOU. DARE. Boomstick: They both kill people, mainly children... Wiz {slightly louder}: No... Boomstick: They're both Indie characters... Wiz {louder}: No... Boomstick: They both have some sort of affiliation with a suit... Wiz {yelling}: NO... Boomstick {excited}: SLENDERMAN VS. FREDDY FAZBEAR CONFIRMED! Wiz {similar to Darth Vader}: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO... Five minutes later... Boomstick: Are you all right? Wiz: I-I think I'm good. Boomstick: Anyway, Slenderman is extremely stealthy...wai-''' Wiz: Do not say Slenderman vs. Batman, please... '''Boomstick: Aww, fine. Like I was saying, Slenderman is extremely stealthy able to slip in and out of the forest before you even notice he's there. Wiz: But what makes this abomination so downright creepy are his infamous tentacles; there are around twelve of them all growing as large as six feet long. These can squeeze the life out of anyone unlucky enough to run into them, and can even cut through titanium. Yes...titanium. Boomstick: But Slenderman's deadliest weapon is his face...or lack thereof. Wiz: The Slender Stare can induce vomiting, headaches, dizziness, blackouts, paranoia, nausea, and suicidal "tenteclies". Heheh. Get it? Cause he has tentacles and it's a play on-'' '''Boomstick {frustrated}: Sh-shut up. Anyway, the Slender Stare causes some pretty major symptoms and is Slendy's ultimate trump card.' Wiz: But we're not even finished with Slenderman's abilities! He can grow up to fifty feet tall, has telepathy, has pyrokinesis, can control the weather and time of day, teleport is probably how he got here from Germany, regenerate lost limbs, shape-shift, mimic voices, and can even control minds. Boomstick: Slendy's famous for manipulating minds for his malevolent, monstrous means. ALLITERATION! ' ''Wiz: His underlings are usually known as "Proxies"; but sometimes the things we fear can enter the real world. On May 31st, 2014, in Waukesha, Wisconsin, two twelve-year old girls lured another girl of the same age into the woods only to stab her NINETEEN times in order to impress Slenderman. And no, this isn't some made up story. '''Boomstick: WAIT, HE'S REAL? Wiz: Even I'm not sure judging by this incident. If he was real, he would be extremely hard to kill. He's fought Jeff the Killer, a teenager with above peak human strength, angst, and a butcher knife, is able to shrug off bullets and knives like they are nothing, and can go toe to toe with police officers and even army men. Boomstick: So what's to stop this guy from killing everyone on the planet? Wiz: ...Umm, let me check... Wiz leaves for thirty minutes then comes back. Wiz: I've checked ever Reddit post, every Creepypasta, every forum, every story, every article, and... Boomstick: And...? Wiz: I've found nothing. You just have to be more skilled than him. Boomstick: Well, if Slenderman is real...God help us all. Slenderman kills the player. Jason Voorhees Wiz: Born in the 1940's to Pamela and Elias Voorhees, Jason Voorhees had hydrocephalus, an excessive buildup of water in the skull, and therefore was born with an abnormally large skull. Boomstick: Elias really didn't like the fact that Jason's head was bigger than his whole body, add the fact he was an alcoholic with the terrible occupation of a coal miner, and you have Jason getting beat for no reason. Man, this sounds familiar...oh yeah, THE BACKSTORY OF EVERY MARVEL CHARACTER EVER. Wiz: Thanks to this, Elias really never wanted to do anything with poor Jason and as a result, his mother smothered him with constant love. Boomstick: When Jason was eleven, his father had died in a not so tragic accident forcing his mom to get a job. Fortunately, there was an opening at Camp Crystal Lake as a cook. Wiz: Everything was going great until a group of kids started picking on the deformed child thanks to his unsightly appearance. Boomstick: It started with with verbal abuse, then escalated to pushing and punching, and finally they pushed him into the friggin' lake! Why? Because children are the Anti-Christ. Wiz: Thanks to his mom sheltering him and not teaching him anything useful, Jason drowned while the children looked on. Where were the counselors, you ask? Why, making out, of course! Boomstick: Pamela simply couldn't handle this and snapped killing all of the counselors who couldn't save Jason. Well, all except one, but somebody took care of that... Jason grabs Alice by the neck and drags her underwater. Wiz: Now every Friday the 13th, Jason rises from the dead to kill anyone or anything who steps foot on Camp Crystal Lake. Boomstick: As if being a six foot tall, five inch tall zombie wasn't enough, Jason also wields his trademark, two foot long, serrated machete which he so infamously chops, dices, and slices anyone poor enough to cross his path. Wiz: But even without his machete, Jason is one tough zombie. He can literally rip a person in half with his bare hands, which takes up to 1,260 pounds of force to do! Back in the day, four horses each tied to the arms and legs and sent running off couldn't do this. Keep in mind a horse can pull up to 2,500 pounds. Boomstick: He's also been strong enough to curb stomp someone so hard, his foot went through their head! But he's also hard to kill; he's been shot, stabbed, ''exploded, ''and still survived! And if something actually manages to harm him, he can just regenerate really, really fast. If that weren't enough, he can teleport. Wiz: Well, it's not teleporting like Slenderman does, but more like appearing out of nowhere. This is called "slasherporting". And this has led for a lot of traps bringing us to Jason's intelligence. Boomstick: Despite him being a zombie, Jason is no Solomon Grundy. He's smart enough to set up plans and traps with his various weapons. Wiz: Aside from his machete, Jason also wields: a bow and arrows, a spear gun, several hunting knives, bear traps, axes, etc. On top of this, Jason also has a pretty powerful regeneration factor. ???: Wait a second! Boomstick: Oh no... Deadpool: Blade-wielding, regenerating, teleporting killer who wears a mask to hide his disfigured face and has a lot of weapons? This guy is totally a ripoff of me! Wiz: Actually, Jason came around in 1980 while your first appearance was in 1991. If anything, you ripped him off. He's like your ancestor. Boomstick: Yeah, and at least Jason rarely talks. You could learn a thing or two from him. Deadpool: ...Whatever, I still stand by what I said! Wiz: Ok... Deadpool then pulls up a chair and sits down. Boomstick {angry}: OH NO, YOU DON'T! Boomstick pulls out a 12-gauge shotgun and points it at Deadpool. Deadpool: Oh yeah? Deadpool retaliates by pulling out two Desert Eagles and pointing them at Boomstick. Wiz: Wait, wait, wait! Guys, just put down your weapons and sit down! Deadpool, you can stay, but you and Boomstick don't start anything! The two slowly put down their weapons and sat down. Deadpool: Hmm. Wiz: Anyways, Jason is also immortal, always coming back much stronger and considering he's "died" around six times now...he's pretty much unstoppable. Boomstick: So, you're telling me that Jason is basically the horror movie fusion of Doomsday and Solomon Grundy? Wiz: Well, kind of. Boomstick: Awesome! Jason can also possess people when they EAT HIS HEART. Why you would want to do that, I'm not entirely sure. Wiz: And if Jason wasn't all ready scary enough, in the year 2010-'' 'Deadpool: It's 2016, get with times, old man!' ''Wiz: Shut up, Deadpool! Anyways, the government found Jason, and since he's, well, unstoppable they cryogenically froze him for 445 years. Later, KM-14, an android-'' 'Deadpool: Dragon Ball Z and Friday the 13th crossover confirmed.' ''Wiz: No, not those androids. Anyway, she had released Jason, fought him, and walked away the victor...or it seemed. Boomstick: The government's medical station fixed Jason up with giving him a major strength upgrade and a titanium mask. Here was the birth of Jason X A.K.A. Uber Jason. The zombie who you definitely don't want to give five stars to on your next Uber ride. Wiz: Uber Jason wields a body & machete made completely out of titanium. He's punched through the hull of a spaceship and decapitated KM-14. It took a black hole to finally defeat him. Deadpool: Huh. This guy is cooler than I thought. Boomstick: Jason has done some pretty insane stuff for a mere horror movie character. He's literally been to hell and back, fought and defeated Freddy Krueger, who is like Bill Cipher, but nowhere as powerful, and claimed the most lives of any horror movie character ever, 158. Wiz: However, Jason is not invincible. He's '''extremely '''slow and he is one huge mama's boy. Boomstick: But even with all his weaknesses, there's a reason why people fear Friday the 13th. Jason: Chi-chi-chi...ha-ha-ha. Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick and Deadpool: It's time for a Death Battle! Pre-Battle Camp Crystal Lake'', 8:00'' Two brothers were in Crystal Lake splashing each other and having a generally good time. After around fifteen minutes, they dried themselves off and started their mile-long walk back to their car. Older Brother: See? I told you Camp Crystal Lake was a fun place! Younger Brother: Yeah, but...I'm still scared of Jason. O: Didn't I tell you he's a myth? Look, I'll show you. JASON VOORHEES, IF YOU'RE HERE, COME ON OUT! The brothers look for a while and finally realize nobody was coming. '' O: See? I told y- ???: Chi-chi-chi...ha-ha-ha... 'Jason Voorhees, '''the infamous killer, had stepped out of the woods and towards the two brothers slowly as they cowered in fear. O: Run! Now! The two had started running, but were stopped by a large tentacle that had seemingly come out of nowhere. '''Slenderman' had joined the party.'' Y: Wh-what is that thing? O: We're doomed... Slenderman had used his deadly Slender Stare on the two brothers causing them to fall down dead. He turned to Jason. The two looked at each other for a while then walked towards each other. Fight! Jason made the first move trying to swing his machete, but Slenderman teleported behind the zombie and grabbed him with his long tendrils. Jason started to squirm free, but was choked by another flurry of tentacles. Finally, Jason had head-butted the creature causing him to drop the masked mass murderer. Jason regained his balance after a huge fifteen-foot drop and was greeted by a barrage of tentacles akin to a certain boxer. Jason started to stagger backwards then somehow managed to power forward and slash Slenderman in his skinny midsection. Surprisingly, the wound is healed in a matter of seconds. Jason takes note of this as he teleports into the woods; Slenderman follows suit. {Get it? Suit? Because...aww, whatever.} As Slenderman appears in the woods, he looks around only to see no Jason. Thinking he won, Slenderman walks off only to be shot in the back by a spear. He turns around furiously and sees the zombie carrying a spear gun trying to reload it. Regenerating the hole in his back, Slendy proceeds to grow fifty feet tall to crush Jason. He brings his foot down, but Jason actually manages to lift it up and knock him off his feet. Squishing multiple trees, Slenderman shrinks back to his normal size of fifteen feet. Jason slowly walked over as Slenderman got up. They both thought the same thing: Both {thinking}: This is way ''better than that burn victim I fought. ''Jason pulled out a hunting knife and threw it at Slenderman. The Creepypasta casually caught the knife and crushed in his tentacle. Improvising, Jason retreated deeper into the woods to set up more traps. Slenderman decided to wait due to a sneak attack. After around fifteen minutes, the Monster without a Face read Jason's mind and if he had a face, he would smile. While Jason is waiting silently in the woods, he hears a familiar voice... ???: Jason? Jason? Where are you, sweetie? Jason steps out, machete drawn, and looks into the clearing. No...could it be? Pamela Voorhees was standing there, arms open with tears in her eyes. Pamela: Jason...come to Mommy. Jason walks the fastest he's ever walked before, grunting happily, about to hug his mother. Suddenly, Pamela starts convulsing and changing form as fire starts surrounding the two and the forest gets foggy. Pamela had turned into Slenderman. Jason had felt many things in his life, but this...this was something strange. He was...shaking? Had the mighty and unstoppable Jason Voorhies finally felt fear? Sadness? Deadpool: COME ON! DON'T BE STUPID, HE'S LIVID! ...Interruption aside, Jason had gripped his machete to the point where it was about to break. He rushed at the imposter, but was swiftly grabbed up by tentacles. But this...was the breaking point. Slenderman {imitating Pamela}: Don't worry. Mama's never gonna let go. Maybe it was the fact that Jason was close to reuniting with his mom. Or the fact the he fell for the same trick twice. Whatever it was, he was hotter than the growing flames surrounding them. Slenderman had dropped Jason into the fire. He then caused it to rain. There, he saw the charred body of Jason. The formal monster stepped over him, tie ripped, suit torn, shoes scuffed. He was surprised not only to step into a bear trap that Jason had set up, but also a arrow hitting him from behind. He looked around only to see Mr. Voorhees carrying a bow and arrow, an axe, and his trademark machete. He teleported over, slicing one of his tentacles off with the axe, shooting him in the leg with an arrow, and cutting a deep and nasty gash resembling a scowl on his face. This time, it didn't regenerate. Now they're both angry...great. Slenderman picked Jason up by the leg and slammed him into several trees. Slenderman saw Jason motionless on the ground and walked off. Jason: Chi-chi-chi...ha-ha-ha... Slender man turned around and saw the masked man looking stronger, scarier, and deadlier. This was...Uber Jason. Slenderman was infuriated. He had never fought such a persistent foe before. The deformed monster had rushed at the new and improved Jason striking brutally at his face with his tentacles, but to no effect. Jason had started walking towards the Slenderman with no expression. Slenderman raised a huge flame in order to stop him, but he still kept coming. Finally, Slenderman used his trump card...the Slender Stare. He stopped and glared at Jason. Jason X finally halted and fell to his knees. After a couple seconds, Jason had managed to actually stand up and resist the Stare. '' ''Astonished, Slenderman tripped over a log as Jason walked over. Jason: Chi-chi-chi...ha-ha-ha... Those were the last words Slenderman ever heard before he was decapitated by Jason's titanium machete. K.O.! News reporters circled around Slenderman's dead body as Jason searched for a fresh victim. Results Deadpool: One hundred and fifty-nine! Wiz: This match was fairly close. While Slenderman had the advantage in speed, experience, intelligence, and skills, Jason prevailed in strength, weapons, durability, and endurance. Boomstick: Jason won this for two reasons. One, he fought much more powerful foes than Slendy. While the strongest foe Jason fought was, well, himself, Slenderman's toughest enemy is Jeff the Killer. Jeff may be strong for a normal teen, but compared to Jason, he's nothing more than child's play, pun intended. Plus, Slenderman had a fair amount of trouble fighting Jeff. Wiz: But while Slenderman had a chance of defeating base Jason, there was no way he could defeat Uber Jason. That Jason was stronger and more durable than base Jason and much stronger and more durable than Slenderman. Deadpool: But how did Jason survive the Slender Stare? Wiz: Well, the effects of the Slender Stare would have virtually no effect on Jason since he's dead and does not feel pain. So this would have been pretty useless. Boomstick: This battle sure was killer. Wiz: The winner is Jason Voorhees. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! ???: I have killed a god with my fists! ???: Ok. Akuma vs. Saitama!Category:Shakaboy Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Series Premiere Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant